Berserker's Bizarre Adventure
by A Toxic Element
Summary: Shirou has decided to enter into the 5th Holy Grail War in an attempt to achieve his dream. What he does not realize is that the challenges before him will be far greater than he could ever imagine, especially with the introduction of this strange new girl and her terrifying Servant. [No longer a Oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This will be my first ever story I am submitting as a test to see if I can write in a decent format. I will go on record and say the JoJo series will be my favorite anime/manga for the rest of my life and recommend it to anyone who has not picked it up yet. That being said when I watched UBW a few months ago and the idea for this story would not leave my head so I decided to finally write it down. I would like to ask those who are willing to leave criticisms in the review and point out what I can improve on. With all the formalities over lets start the show already.**

 **I do not own any of the licensed material in this story.**

* * *

Shirou opened the gate leading out of the Church grounds with Rin following after, finally leaving the neutral zone of the Holy Grail War. Saber who was waiting patiently in her yellow raincoat was there to meet them.

"Shirou have you decided on what you wish to do?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I've decided to participate in this war as a Master. Do you still want to be my Servant, Saber?"

"My wants are irrelevant, from the moment you summoned me I've sworn to use my body as your blade."

"Then it's settled, I will be your Master."

Shirou extended his arm looking to close the deal with a handshake but Saber simple stood there unmoving.

"What is it, did they do something different back in your time?"

"No I understand I was just surprised is all." Saber smiled as she grasped Shirou's hand in her armored one. "Let me renew my vows with this. So long as you hold my Command Seals in your hand I promise to serve as a blade of your will." As Saber finished both parties agreed to the deal with a quick shake and began their partnership in this war.

As Shirou began to turn away he caught a glimpse of the city and thought on his reason for participating. _If the fire ten years ago was caused by the last Holy Grail War, I have to prevent that destruction from ever happening again._

The group of three began walking back toward the city with Rin pulling ahead. They barely left the church grounds before Rin stopped abruptly and addressed Shirou.

"I don't mean to be rude but you can get home by yourself." Shirou made a sound of confusion at her sudden tone but before he could question her she cut him off.

"I only brought you here because you weren't officially in the war but now you are a fellow Master, Emiya-kun."

"I'm not going to fight you Tohsaka." He replied quickly.

Rin's posture fell with a sigh as she brought her hand over her eyes. "Your hopeless, what was even the point of bring you out here?"

Just then Rin's own Servant Archer appeared out of astral form and spoke to his Master.

"Rin."

"What now?" she replied in aggravation.

"Any chance to remove an enemy in this war should be taken."

"I know what I'm doing, you don't need to remind me."

"If so then act. If you don't I might start thinking you pity the boy."

Embarrassed at her Servant's quip Rin blushed and waved her hands at him. "O-Of course not, don't go around saying things like that! It's just that I owe him a favor and I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I got rid of him before I repaid it."

Archer slumped down in defeat and spoke. "You and your petty complications. Once you decide to stop tiptoeing around come call me." And with that the Servant Archer returned to his astral state.

Shirou took this time to ask his question on what she had just said. "Hey Tohsaka when you said you owed me did you mean-

"Yes that, whether you meant it or not you used one of your three Command Seals to stop Saber from attacking. I can't go all out on you if I want to balance out the scale."

"You have the weirdest morals Tohsaka, that or you're a much nicer person than you let on." Shirou responded hiding his laughter.

"I just hate feeling indebted to anyone, is that so hard to understand and don't start trying to smooth talk me into giving you more help."

"I just don't want us to end up fighting each other, you're the kind of person I like."

Rin took a step back and froze in shock at Shirou's choice of words and couldn't think of a retort before he said goodbye and started walking away. Before his Servant Saber could begin following him she became tense and made a quick about-face. The two Masters curious on what caused such an action tracked Saber's eyes down the street where a small girl was standing by herself.

This newcomer was standing there in the cold night air, bundled up in a buttoned up wool coat, scarf, and matching flat-top hat. The strangest thing about this girl was not that she looked so young and all alone nor was it because her hair was an exotic white. The thing is this child had the deepest piecing red eyes that looked at the three with cold humor. Then breaking the silence that fell upon the street this small child spoke.

"Are you two done with you little talk?" Her voice was tiny and soft while carrying a feeling of kindness and innocence. "Good evening Onii-chan.", she continued when her question went unanswered. Before Shirou's brain could catch up the new girl faced Rin and curtied resuming her introduction. "Nice to finally meet you, Rin. My name is Illya, Illyasviel von Einzbern, I don't have to tell you about the Einzberns do I." She said while winking at Rin.

"Einzbern." Rin repeated contempt in her voice while her body took an aggressive stance

However as the introduction between the two families was happening Saber looked towards the child not with caution but remembrance. For this was the daughter of her Master from the previous Holy Grail War, Kiritsugu Emiya.

Illya's soft voice cut across the cold air once again.

"Now with the greetings over I can do want I came here for." With a crooked smile on her face she said the one word that would cause the surrounding area to be destroyed by morning.

"Berserker."

As that word was spoken the three across from Illya assumed a defensive stance in preparation to come. What appeared from astral form was a towering figure that brought an extra layer of tension with it. To say he was simply large would be an insult to his person. Not only was Berserker a few centimeters taller than Archer who would be able to look down on most adults, but at the same time contained a muscle mass that reached into the realms of superhuman. This new Servant's bizarre appearance didn't stop there, what made him stand out among Servants besides his size was his choice of clothing. He wore an open dark blue jacket that stretched down to his knees, what looked like a fat golden chain hung from his left on the popped-up collar. There was a tight magenta shirt that could be seen underneath. Berserker used two zig-zag belts to hold up his matching pants. To finish off the outfit was a hat with a gold open palm pin in the front and a large hole in the back. It might have just been the poor lighting of the night but no one present could tell where the hat ended and hair began. Rin's brain made the connection that what he wore looked very similar to the high school uniforms way back in the 80's. That is if someone tried fitting an American football player into one. What looked like a cigarette was held between his lips giving off a faint light. To add even more mystery on to this eccentric Servant the look on his harden face was not insanity but of irritation. Before anyone could continue observing this 'Berserker' something occurred that surprised all but one of them.

The 'mad' Servant **spoke.**

"Hey little girl what is it now? If this isn't something important I'm out, understand?" His voice was deep and booming with a hint of an accent making it noticeably contrast with Illya's.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll both enjoy what's next. See that boy over there with the red hair, get rid of him and do what you want with the girl who thinks she a capable Magus."

Berserker's stare fell onto Shirou who recoiled from the sudden attention. The giant started a slow walk towards the three his hands in his pockets and his eyes on Shirou. Saber who had yet to respond countered Berserker's challenge with her own as she threw off her coat and positioned herself between her Master and her new foe. Both continued walking towards each other neither one averting their gaze.

Tohsaka chose this time to magically scan the new threat but what she got in response confused her. "I don't understand, his parameters are devastating even for the Berserker class and 'Mad Enhancement' is active. How does he have the brain capacity to speak normally?"

To answer her question Archer spoke to her internally.

" _Rin, how he can speak is not the aspect you need to focus on what you should be doing is watching out for his fighting style. On that note how do you want me to play this out?"_

"I don't like how nonchalant that Servant is behaving, it would be best to take the cautious route on this one at least until we know more about him.

" _So I'm running support then. I trust that you can take care of yourself."_

"Yes yes I'll be fine, just remember Saber and Emiya-kun aren't our enemies in this fight.'

" _Have it your way."_ And with that gruff reply Archer flew off searching the city for a proper sniper's nest.

As Rin and her Servant were finishing their mental planning the two remaining Servants finally stopped at a distance both considered neutral. Saber was the first to make a comment.

"I didn't think it possible for a Berserker under 'Mad Enhancement' to be capable of speech. Tell me, what circumstances lead someone like you to be summoned for this war?"

Berserker didn't respond immediately, instead choosing to take one last breath from his cigarette before crushing it underneath his foot. "You kind-of look like my mom so I'll give you a fair warning, I'd rather not fight a girl your size my only mark is on that boy behind you. The sooner he's out of the picture the sooner I can stop baby-sitting a bunch of kids and go home."

Saber angry at his rude remarks to both her Master and her size readied her invisible longsword and positioned her feet for a charge. "I must warn you! My stature has no ill effect on my battle proficiency and if you wish to attack my Master you will have to go through me first."

Berserker closed his eyes in annoyance and muttered softly to himself.

"Yare Yare Daze."

With those word gone both Servants dashed toward each other and the first official battle of the fifth Holy Grail War began.

During the split second it took for Saber to close in on her opponent her mind became plagued with questions. _He isn't carrying any weapons or is he simply waiting until the last second to reveal it. His outfit is more modern then other Servants would we use a bat or maybe brass knuckles? Could his Noble Phantasm be similar to the last war's Berserker?_

As she was finishing her swing to his shoulder she was not for the last time tonight caught in surprise. A fist had blocked her sword. The knightly Servant glanced down to make sure she was not hallucinating, she wasn't. Berserker's hands were still at his sides, the fist had belonged to something else.

Saber jumped back in caution and observed her adversary in full and the sight only added to the mountain of questions surrounding him.

Behind Berserker floated a humanoid figure that held its arms up like a boxer would during a title match. The phantom, despite the odds was even more extravagant than the Servant. While it held the same body shape as Berserker that was where the similarities ended. The being's entire body was colored a light purple; Saber could tell this because very little of its body was actually covered. The only semblance of clothing were its boots, fingerless gauntlets, pauldrons, red scarf, and a loincloth. An iron headband hung right above the eyes as its lengthy amount of dark hair flowed upwards into the sky. Finally, the spirit's face was comprised of overly angular dimensions and copied Berserker's serious scowl.

 _Could this be his Noble Phantasm?_

Before her thoughts could continue with its speculation and get a grasp of the situation Berserker addressed her in his usual tone of irritation.

"You can see it can't you. My **Stand** …Yare Yare Daze.

That just means this is going to drag out longer then it has too." With his speech done the 'mad Servant' lunged at Saber with enough force to shatter the ground, his Stand right behind him.

Before she could prepare herself the Stand was already upon her with a thunderous battle cry.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

Its punches came at unreadable speeds and all Saber could do was stay on the defensive. The Stand's speed and precision was so intense in its blows that it gave the illusion of having multiple arms. Before she finished blocking two simultaneous strikes she would see two more closing in, forcing her to back up to give more space to respond. As she was slowly being pushed back by his onslaught Saber noticed something that caused her even more stress. Despite the fact the she was blocking with the sharp edge of her sword the Stands knuckles remained unscathed.

Suddenly from across the late night sky three arrows closed in on Berserker forcing him to jump back or risk impalement. Saber's mind was so focused on surviving the mad Servant's attack that she forgot that there was a third Servant involved in this fight.

Unbeknownst to Saber the two Masters behind her were in a much larger state of confusion than she was. In her nature of finding the answers to everything Rin was the one to state her frustration about the state of affairs.

"What… what happened! They throw out one attack before Berserker starting talking about how he was 'standing.' Then all of a sudden he bolts at Saber and all she can do is retreat because she gets attacked by **nothing** while Berserker just 'stood' there. What is going on!?" Quickly turning to her temporary teammate looking for something she missed

"Shirou did you see anything else I might have overlooked?"

Shirou who was still in a state of shock at Rin's anger and the fact she used is first name took a moment to respond. "I'm sorry Tohsaka I can barely keep track of their movements, I didn't see anything."

Before she could berate him for his incompetence her own Servant contacted her through their mental link and she put her fingers to her temple to show Shirou her discussion with him was over

" _Rin, you said you couldn't see how Berserker was attacking?"_

" _Archer good of you to show up. Please tell me you understand what's going on?"_

" _I do. It appears that Berserker can summoned his own muscled up familiar, called it his Stand, looks like someone dipped an Aztec warrior in purple paint."_

" _What?!"_

" _Let me finish, from what I can guess only other Servants can see it and maybe the Eiznbern girl."_ Rin took this moment to glance over at the homunculus in question. She was still carrying that sickly smile on her face, probably waiting for Rin to finish her conversation before having her Servant continue the fight.

" _I'll tell you the truth and say I would hold no better than Saber against his speed and precision. Thankfully it looks like the Stand can't move more than two meters away from where he's standing but I don't want to get close to him before I have more data."_

A small pause occurred before he continued. _"I have a plan that could make an opening in his guard, I need you to tell Saber to go on the offensive and let me deal with the distraction."_

" _Remember our deal Archer."_

" _Don't worry, I'll be extra careful and make sure not to use any explosives."_

As Rin cut off her conversation with her Servant she turned towards Saber to tell her of Archer's proposed plan. "Saber, Archer said that if you can break through his guard he'll distract the familiar"

Notching another arrow to his bow Archer began his own analysis on the Eiznbern's Servant. _This man is no insane beast from some random corner of time, every single blow of that Stand is calculated. He's not so much the essence of madness then he is cold brutality. I have to remove him from this war here and now._

Saber whose eyes had not deviated from her enemy's figure nodded her head and prepared for another charge. Meanwhile Berserker had repositioned himself so that he had a diagonal point of view for both Saber and the direction the arrows had come from. His brow pushed deeper into his face as the encompassing silence ticked down before the sound of battle resumed. With a shattering boom from Saber's foot the clash of the three Servants began again.

Berserker's Stand repelled Saber's initial swings but before it could overwhelm her with its counter-attack two blue bolts aimed at his chest forced him to back off. Both Servants understanding what Archer's plan involved reinforced their strength for the upcoming two on one fight. Saber relieved at her new ally's assistance continued striking at the Stand which turned back toward her.

Every time Berserker would close in on her more arrows would interrupt, forcing him to either dodge back or deflect them with his Stand. This form of strategy is what most recognize as a pincer attack, by coming from two different fronts the target can not focus all their attention on one force without being overwhelmed by the other.

This sequence of events repeated itself as the two close range Servants jumped up and down the street without straying too far from their starting point. The road itself was gaining a significant amount of potholes from all the missed swings and arrows.

Soon the Servants' dance on destruction gave a glance of delight for the two teammates. The tip of Saber's sword was able to slice a deep gash into the Stand's lower torso. Immediately Berserker dashed back while holding the same spot that was just cut on his Stand and threw her a deeper lever of irritation from his face. As Berserker clenched his now bloody hand into a fist the two Servants made the insightful connection that the Stand and the Servant shared their injuries. Before Saber could make use of this new development she spotted Berserker racing in her direction and made the first move that came to mind with a vertical slash. She froze for a moment when the mad Servant's Stand did the unthinkable, it caught and stopped her invisible Noble Phantasm. Still in a state of shock all she could do was hold her grip tight as Berserker swung her whole body around to his left.

Before Saber could regain her footing and pull away the new situation dawned on her and she turned her head to confirm her suspicion. Archer's arrow that he released just as Berserker grabbed her sword was now aimed right at her spine.

Archer sucked his teeth as he realized his mistake and dispelled his next shot so as to focus on saving his partner. Just before the missile would have hit Archer used his class skill to redirect it into the ground, showering the interlocked Servants with rubble.

Unfortunately for the two this was what Berserker had planned on. With Archer disabled and Saber disorientated the Stand gripped the blade and with a mighty cry of **"ORA!"** threw Saber into the adjacent forest. Not wanting to be caught in a hail of arrows the mad Servant dashed into the trees to avoid Archer's sight.

Rin saw Illya up the road smile and begin to follow after her Servant. Not wanting to lose track of the fight and seeing her chance to target Eiznbern, Rin jogged off in the direction of the fighting. Before she could move far she remembered her classmate and spun around to address him.

"Just go home ok. Saber won't fight at full strength if it puts you in danger." With that Rin returned to her original path into the woods.

Shirou now all along collapsed to his knees in self-hating anger as his thoughts went haywire. _I couldn't do a single thing! She's putting herself in danger fighting that invisible 'thing' and all I could was stand there._

Shirou's head flew up at the sound shattering wood and muttered the name of his Servant in fear. _That's right, I made a promise to her, she's my Servant and I'm her Master. If there is even the smallest chance that I could help I need to be at her side to do it._ New found determination coursing through him Shirou set off following his internal link to Saber.

* * *

Illya who had been following her Servant at a safe distance became more alert as her defenses block the deadly spells aimed at her back. She summons her crystalized bird familiars in preparation before answering her fellow Magus.

"My aren't you the sneaky one attacking while my back was turned." Turning her head she spots Rin with her arm outstretched and ready to fire off more curses.

"You're more uncultured then even my Servant, or are underhanded tactics the norm for the Tohsaka family."

"You're the one who started this fight don't come complaining to me about what is and isn't 'fair play'." While her body language and tone displayed a feeling of confidence inside was a different story. _She's too far away for an accurate shot, dealing with those birds will have to come first._

In response Illya faced Rin completely before continuing there verbal debate.

"I have no interest in you at the moment Tohsaka. But if you insist on being difficult than I'll kill you here and now and save myself the trouble of tracking you down later." With those final word the two Magus' began their own private duel.

Illya's Zelle chased after their target swooping in-between the black orbs of Rin's Gandr, pushing her back in fear of being overwhelmed. For a minute the familiars chased after Rin firing off small burst of magic as they flew.

One misstep was all it took before Rin found herself rolling down a mud covered hill into a bush. She was allowed a moment of peace as her pursuer took the long way around, using this time to think up a strategy.

 _Having two automatic summons with their own brand of magic… The amount of mana she's generating at her size is must be astronomical._ Taking a look from behind cover she noticed that there was now a total number of four Zelle orbiting the homunculus. _Are you serious! Ok, calm down, high performance familiar must have some limitations in their design._ Looking at the gems in her palm Rin decided holding back would be fatal.

Rin ran from her hidden alcove and made a stand directly in front of Illya.

"Are you done running away or have you given up?"

Not bothering to answer Rin dashed right, throwing green jewels above her head which exploded in a shining light. Illya's Zelle began to attack with their magic darts. As quickly as it disappeared the handheld gems reshaped themselves into a massive polygonal shield. The new protection acting as a distraction Rin hurled her Gandr at an angle knocking down two of the automated familiars.

Before she could congratulate herself a transparent sword smashed through her barrier and implanted itself in the ground behind her. Rin's ego lost its courage as her mind caught up with what happened.

 _They can change shape!_

"Your petty magic might have worked on Zelle but it seems Degen is too much for you." Said Illya as her last familiar transformed into a copy of the sword. "You really have been a disappointment Tohsaka. But don't worry you won't have to worry about your failures anymore… Good bye."

Rin truly felt as if she would die as the Degen raced toward her. But before the final blow was struck two arrows curved down from the tree tops and destroy the violent summon in a cloud of smoke. Rin realizing her chance of winning the duel were zero took the opportunity given by her Servant to escape.

Feeling that she was safe Archer spoke with his Master on her wellbeing.

" _I hope my intervention was not unwarranted, Master?"_

"No, of course not, I would have died on my feet if you didn't intervene. Do you see Illya anywhere?"

 _"I'm sorry I've lost sight of her, my spiritual detection only pertains to your person. I agreed with you that taking out Berserker's Master was the optimal course of action, but now the plan needs adjustment. That Eiznbern girl will cause us no shortage of problems in the future."_

"Yeah tell me about it…Keep looking for Saber while I search on foot. She's our best bet as of now"

 _"Understood. When I give the signal don't hesitate."_

"Sure, just don't do anything reckless."

* * *

Shirou's forehead began to sweat as he ran in the direction of his Servant. Not seeing around the corner of a tree he almost tripped as he bumped into someone. Gathering his barring he looked up and came face to face with Rin. The two parties muttered each other's name at the surprise of the encounter. Before Shirou could speek further Rin rushed over, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him into a tree.

"What are you doing here?! Don't you realize that without a way to fight you're useless? If you die than that stupid dream of yours would be over and that you would have died for nothing?"

"Why are you so upset with how I live my life? If I die than that would put you one step closer to the Grail."

"I said that I would give you a free pass for tonight, so you should just go home and let Archer and Saber deal with Berserker. But no, you had to come along and be a distraction and put everyone in danger. Including me!" With her angry dissipating she dropped her arms and turned back the way she was going.

"You should just escaped while you can, that demon child wants to butcher all of us, you especially."

"I'm sorry but regardless of what you think Saber is fighting her hardest out there. If she needs help than I have to be there for her. I can't just leave and hope for the best."

"What could you do you're barely a Magus? The only thing you could possibly do is supply her with mana and even that seems too much for you. "

"There has to be something. As long as I can walk I still have to try something, anything. Besides… I can't ask someone to do something just because I don't think I can do it."

Rin astonished at Shirou's resolve paused before ushering him to lead the way.

* * *

Berserker and Saber moved deeper and deeper into the forest leaving a trail of ruin behind them. Saber without her aerial support was back to using all her strength just blocking the tsunami of punches. While taking a brief pause by hiding behind a tree the knightly Servant thought on how she could gain the upper hand and defeat her deadly pursuer.

 _This can't go on, the ferocity of his attacks will catch me eventuality and I doubt I can recover after that. If only I could get an opening to use my Noble Phantasm but these thick trees cover us from Archer's range… That's it! If I remember correctly there should be an old cemetery due south west. That clearing should be enough for Archer to see. As much as I dislike relying on someone like him it's my only chance. Once Berserker is distracted I'll unleash Caliburn and finish this._

With a burst of speed Saber left cover and dashed towards her goal feeling Berserker's presence not far behind.

Once she burst through the tree line and placed herself in middle of the graveyard she turned around scanning the foliage for any sign of danger.

The first thing out of the darkness was not Berserker but instead a rotted log thrown with the force of a javelin. A quick slash bisected the wood and revealed the mad Servant behind it. Their brawl continued as Berserker's Stand unleashed a fury of punches and kicks at Saber's exhausted body. Just before the Servant thought it was all over her saving grace appeared in the shape of a blue streak over Berserker's shoulder. The Stand in an effort to protect its master swung around his back to deflect the arrow.

Saber seeing her only chance used the last of her energy on a piercing thrust, for the first time dispelling the invisible air around her sword. With her Noble Phantasm at full strength she lunged at her targets heart, a small notion of joy crept into her mind at seeing fear in Berserker's eyes. Regrettably this is where Saber made her final mistake of the night. This whole time she had been focused on fighting off Berserker's Stand not recognizing the fact that Berserker himself was a powerful and deadly Servant.

With a kick that would destroy a building Berserker indented Saber's armor and sent her flying back. She skidded across the dirt in the same manner a pebble would across a lake. Her journey did not last long before she impacted a heavy oak with a sickening crack, breaking it in two. Broken and bloodied she could only hope that her Master was somewhere safe and that he would not be disappointed in her failure as a Servant.

Just as this was happening Shirou and Rin caught up and took refuge behind a mound of grass. Shirou stared in horror at his prone unmoving Servant, praying to whatever god there was that she was still breathing.

Archer seeing Saber's Noble Phantasm for the first time recorded it into his mind before tracing an exact copy in his hand. Now that Saber was out of commission and far enough away to be relatively unharmed he pulled back his bowstring, morphing the sword to a more aerodynamic shape. Before releasing his new armament Archer took the extra step of overcharging it with mana, turning it into an explosive Broken Phantasm.

" _Rin, get down."_

A roaring bang was heard all over Fuyuki as Archer let fly the ticking time bomb.

As he stood there in disbelief Shirou came upon an uneasy feeling in his core, Archer was about to do something, he didn't know what but it was dangerous. In his self-sacrificial nature he sprinted over to his Servant throwing her arm over his shoulder. He became relieved when he saw Saber breathing and still awake. With a quiet "Thank you" the two hobbled away from the approaching warhead.

Saber still weary of Berserker's goal looked over her shoulder to make sure her Maser was safe. Berserker was standing there simply waiting for Archer's arrow. When the Broken Phantasm was not more than 5 meters away Berserker shouted with all his might.

 **"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"**

Immediately after three of the parties involved were confused when no explosion occurred. What they did recognize was the immense light, sound, and force of the projectile as it blew apart the clouds above them.

The same thought going through all of them.

 _How did he (I) miss?_

Before the silence could claim the night Illya spoke softly across the tombstones.

"That's enough for now, return to me Berserker."

At his Master's call Berserker dispelled his Stand, lite up a new cigarette, and walked over to her side. "Fine. I was starting to get annoyed by her prissy attitude anyway."

"You know maybe I was wrong about you Tohsaka that Servant of yours is very interesting indeed. I had originally plan to make some standing in this war right off the bat but I've changed my mind."

"Does this mean you're running away?" Rin taunted.

"Not at all. I could care less about what happens to you or Saber but Archer is the puzzle I want to examine before winning this war, so I'll let you live for now. Good bye, Onii-chan." And the pair zoomed off, Illya resting on her Servant's shoulder.

The three stood there in stillness while Saber gathered her breath for what she was about to tell them.

"Master I have grave new… Berserker is infinitely more dangerous then I first thought."

Rin curious of Saber distraught walk over and asked. "What is it, what went wrong with Archer's attack."

"I saw everything." With that Saber began her tale that would leave all of them restless for the war to come.

* * *

 _Only a few moments ago_

 **"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"**

Riding the same current as the shout an unnatural sound flowed out from the center. Saber unconsciously blinked and the world changed before her eyes leaving behind a diluted copy. The first thing that drew her sight was Archer's arrow not one meter away from Berserker, frozen in midair. Horribly confused at this sight she turned her head to her Master to ask for any sort of guidance. What she saw only added to her burden. Shirou a look of struggle as he supported her, was locked in place not even breathing.

"Shirou, can you hear me, please respond."

Nothing

With her heart beating in such a panicked pace it was a surprise she heard the movement behind her. Turning her head back around she saw something that would stay with her for her entire existence.

Berserker's Stand grasped the unmoving arrow in its hands and with its defining cry, **"ORA!"** , launched into the sky. It continued on this new path before freezing once again.

Saber with some difficulty _(?)_ turned her eyes on Berserker only to see his cold stare centered on her. In his typical tone he spoke across the makeshift arena.

"Don't try to hide it I saw you moving your head a second ago."

In a desperate attempt to have answers she planned to ask her enemy about the situation, only to find she couldn't. In fact she couldn't do anything besides see and hear what encircled her. Saber had become as still as the world around her.

"I won't get any closer just in case it turns out you can move for longer than you're leading on. But I guess you at least showed me someone here can move in the frozen time, probably has something to do with that stupid 'Magical Resistance' your class has.

Yare, Yare, Daze. This whole Holy War is becoming a major pain in my ass." He stayed there while his hands returned to his pockets as the seconds of frozen time ticked down.

"Well, looks like my time is up, but don't start thinking I'm just going to let you walk away." With his final warning said time resumed its constant flow.

* * *

 _Back in the present_

The three had become four as Archer joined back up with his Master, Rin was busy shaking in terror at what she heard.

"He-He stopped time. He broke the universal laws and used True Magic, oh god how are we supposed to deal with this? From what Saber told us eight seconds passed before things returned to normal.

Ei-Eight seconds before any of us know what will happen."

Archer with his own troubling look tried to calm down his Master. "Yes he shows unparalleled strength and a Noble Phantasm of unbelievable power but we did learn one good thing tonight"

Rin and Shirou missing his point looked at him in confusion.

"Berserker can only handle one Servant at a time."

Realization dawned on the two teenagers as they remember the earlier part on tonight's clash. A sliver of hope creeped into their hearts at this news, just enough to bring them out of their tunnel of despair.

Jumping up and preparing herself for the journey home Rin spoke. "What happened, happened nothing we can do to change it. Come on Shirou lets go home and get some rest for tomorrow."

Looking up at her Shirou couldn't help but think that Tohsaka's new found friendliness was a result of their challenge tonight or just self-preservation. Either way the coming war with this 'Berserker' is sure to force both of them to their limits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Guess what? It turns out I'm a liar. But all jokes aside after seeing the positive reinforcement to continue this story I cracked and decided to keep writing. That being said it took me a much longer time to think of this chapter than the first one. This is a my way of saying don't expect any speedy updates in the future. I've also gone back and edited out my stupid mistakes from the last chapter. With the technical stuff out of the way go ahead. I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

The two defunct Masters payed the taxi driver and removed themselves from the car as quickly as possible. While neither of them showed it both were hesitant to believe an alliance with Illya would be the result of meeting the miniature homunculus. They kept a steady pace and stayed silent for the first few minutes into the dense forest. Rin was the one to eventually break the silence and start the conversation both of them needed.

"Just the thought of asking an Eiznbern for help is making my feel queasy and that Berserker of hers isn't helping either."

"Well isn't it because of her Servant that we're here, before you said Illya would be our only hope of defeating Caster and Archer. You're the one who suggested the plan to begin with."

"I know it's just… Berserker shouldn't exist. Nothing about him makes any sense he's too unbelievable to be real."

"Rin, we've been dealing with out of time spirits that casually blow down buildings. Berserker can't be that different from Saber's invisible sword or Caster summoning her own Servant."

"But that's the problem Shirou both of them are ancient legends with stories written about their great achievements, Berserker doesn't have that. The night after our encounter I double checked the Tohsaka's entire library, no myth or story tells of any kind of person with some invisible familiar that can stop time."

Giving his friend a determined look Shirou reassured her. "Rin our only hope of saving Saber and stopping Caster is with Illya. We have to at least try."

"I know, I know, it's just that… Arrgh! Fine but you take point I need to think of what we're going to say to stop her from killing us immediately."

"Sure."

Once Shirou took the lead not ten seconds went by before he felt something brush his foot. On instinct he jumped back just in time to avoid a minute bolt of lightning that appeared where he was walking.

"What was that?!"

Rin looking to education her magically naïve partner began to explain. "Thought so. Looks like this is the edge of the Eiznbern's scouting range."

"Wait does that mean I set off the alarm?" He asked feeling like he just messed up their plan.

"Don't worry about it. We only came to talk about an alliance, now that she knows we're here she'll see we mean her no harm. Come on let's keep moving."

As she was explaining this, Rin moved ahead of the stationary Shirou who was still cautious of an attack. Thinking herself safe Rin was caught off guard when an even bigger bolt of lightning struck and launched her back a few meters. Furious at being humiliated Rin stared up at the trees and shouted at her observer.

"You little brat! I know you're laughing at me, I can just feel it! When I get over there I'm going to throttle you!"

* * *

In the center of the forest stood an expanding castle and in this castle one room was so extravagantly decorated that it could only belong to someone of royal blood. In this room were four figures one of which was doing exactly as Rin had guessed, laughing.

"Oh poor Rin how hard it must be to be someone like you. You're just too fun to taunt and tease. Although, Shirou is with her so maybe I should disable at least a few of the traps. What do you think hmm?"

Sitting across the table whose only ornament was a crystal ball was a man with a lone book in his hand.

"There's no point in wasting time, either tell'em to come in or get rid of them."

One of the two near identical maids took this time to step forward.

"Mistress Illyasviel, common street rats should not be allowed the comfort of your abode. To think you would even suggest it is an insult to your stature."

"They just said that they only want to talk and besides I need to ask Shirou a few things. Even if they were to try something Berserker would crush them flat."

"Mistress! You have an obligation to uphold."

"You're right I am the mistress of this castle and that means my word is final."

"If you absolutely must speak with them you should send out a proper invitation and prepare a formal evening party before they are allowed in."

The other maid in the room interrupted her coworker with a stained voice.

"Sella… You're being difficult… We are to follow Mistress' orders first and foremost."

A moment of silence appeared as all present fumed at another's attitude.

Illya was the one who broke it by addressing Sella.

"Fine have it your way, the both of you can go outside and greet them yourselves."

* * *

As the two maids waited in the front courtyard for their guests to arrive something unexpected happened. High above them a golden portal appeared and out tumbled a boy with purple hair. Before the screaming child impacted the stone with enough force to break most of his bones an invisible force stopped him not five centimeters from the ground. He hovered there paralyzed in fear before whatever was holding him up let go, the boy's face being the first thing to hit the earth. Getting up off the floor revealed he was wearing a high school uniform, the voice that came from him was high pitched and full of arrogance.

"Why does he need to bring me along with him, can't he just do this on his own?! Where the hell even am I?! Would a mad dog like Berserker really live in a place like this?"

The twin homunculus' saw that he had not yet seen them and was simply talking to himself. They used this time to have their own private conversation.

"That is not… Shirou."

"No he is not, just another uninvited trouble-maker, fortunately this one does not have our mistress' blessing. Dispose of him Leysritt."

Done with his rant the student finally noticed the two that were here before him. He also saw that one of them carried a halberd almost as big as her chest but thought nothing of it. Swiftly putting on a grander voice then when he thought he was alone the newcomer addressed the two approaching servants.

"Ah, good, you two are maids to the Eiznbern estate? I am lord Shinji Matou. I request that you take me to Berserker's cell…

Before he could finish, Leysritt jabbed with her weapon straight for the intruder's face hoping to end his ramblings. Unfortunately Shinji was able to stop the weak thrust in shaking hands and kept it from impaling him.

"Be silent! We are expecting guests and you dare to waste our time with your petty demands. You have two options, either die now like the worm you are or you can jump from the walls and escape to cower another day. You have ten seconds before she decides for you."

Leysritt began her count-down, gaining speed as she reached zero.

"Ten."

"Nine."

Shinji already panicked and sweaty saw the violent intent in her eyes and quickly let go of the halberd. He ran to the north side of the courtyard accusing the pair of being insane.

"Six. Five, four, three…

Just at that moment a powerful wind entered the square that attracted everyone's attention. Looking up they saw a lone silhouette blocking the sun's rays.

The man wore simple clothing, jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. What separated him from other young adults was his commanding appearance. Golden hair rested over a chiseled face and a pair of bright amber eyes gazed at everything before him with nothing more than mild interest. When he spoke his words flowed with a deep confidence like a river that had existed for centuries.

"Well what do we have here? A pair of homunculus', expertly made too if I do say so myself. You could even pass off as a real person if you wanted to. They used a fine mold when they made you two."

"Sella, he is incredibly strong."

"I know, I can feel it. You are to return to the mistress I will stay here."

"Oh there's no need to fear, I will forgive you for your lapse in respect. I will even give you a fair ten seconds to escape, seeing how you gave the same to my Master."

"If what you say is true then it is our duty to the mistress to repel all outside threats like yourself. I was wrong when I mistook you for someone of noble blood. You are nothing more than a bloodthirsty demon."

"Fine have it your way. I will simply have to attract the Grail's vessel with the sounds of your hopeless screaming."

"Did you say… the Grail's vessel? That makes you her… **Enemy!** "

With all her strength Leysritt flew at the man on top the roof but was momentarily blinded when the setting sun caught her eyes. Realizing her mistake she abandoned her attack and landed on the sloped shingles five meters from her target.

Her mind took note of her surroundings. Behind the newcomer were dozens of shining portals, something heavy crashed onto the rooftop behind her, she had a feeling of lopsidedness, she could feel blood soaking into her uniform.

Looking down she saw that the arm previously holding her weapon was no longer there. Her brain made a definite conclusion on what had happened when she looked back up at the invader and the gateways behind him.

Blades, all different makes and models were suspended in midair waiting for their master's orders to rain down death to those who opposed him.

"I find our little chat has come to an end you are no use to me anymore." With that the blond sociopath let loose his Noble Phantasm.

There was nothing Sella or Leysritt could do.

In an instant the courtyard became stained in their blood. Leysritt lay maimed at the foot of the wall slowly bleeding to death. Sella remained were she was in the middle, pinned to the ground by three different swords through her back.

Struggling to inhale Sella still wished to defy the man. "As long as I still draw breath you will not take one step into this mansion monster!"

"Then I will remedy that. Take pride in the fact that I honored your last wish."

His speech done the man used a rudimentary short sword to remove Sella's head from her torso.

With the sounds of conflict silenced Shinji removed himself from hiding to congratulate his new Servant. He leaned against the main castle wall with all the poise of someone who won the lottery.

"Oh man that was so cool! And you said every one of those swords is a Noble Phantasm. You're so much better than that useless Rider, with his dumb cowboy hat and silly pistol."

Shinji viewed the destroyed enclosure in appreciation before settling on his Servant who was not looking at him but instead the bricks above. Following his gaze Shinji craned his neck up and was confused when he saw nothing different or interesting on the second story.

"If you value your life go back to where you were, this battle is not over yet."

The combination of his Servant's warning and a deafening boom propelled Shinji from his perch back to the shadowed corner where he hid before. This quick reaction saved him from both the plummeting rubble and the massive figure that followed.

* * *

Before these tragic events transpired Illya sat in her room waiting for her guests to arrive, keeping herself occupied with thoughts of her father's son.

"Soon he will be here and I can finally ask him so many things."

Wishing to pass the time she remembered the dreams about her Servant and probed him for information.

"Berserker, is there anyone you wanted to have seen before they died?"

Without taking his eyes off the book he responded, "I told you everyone I knew is long dead. Besides I've already told you my wish by now"

"Yes yes family comes first and all, but I want to know if there was anyone you missed while you were still alive and kicking."

It took him a moment before responding, "One person comes to mind. Guy named Kakyoin, a weirdo if anything, but I'll admit he grew on me."

"Oh, and what happened to him?"

"Some blond asshole punched a hole through his gut."

Illya looked away, feeling she touched a sore subject.

"Oh… Do you mean that vampire?"

"Yeah, **that** blond asshole."

While Illya would be the first to admit her confusion at her Servant's supposed crusade against some century old family menace, what she couldn't deny was the overwhelming fear she felt in the presence of this DIO. When she first experienced her Servant's life in the form of dreams the simple image of him left her in a cold sweat. Despite being one of the greatest prodigies of this age Illya still felt she would be powerless before him.

Illya wished to change the subject but stopped when her Servant suddenly stood up, knocking his chair to the floor.

"Someone's here."

Confused at her Berserker's harsh tone Illya quickly scanned her domain. Only then did she feel the overwhelming power that resided just outside her doors.

"Come Berserker we have an invader at our gates"

Leaving the bedroom the two made a brisk pace to the stairwell. They were interrupted when the sounds of battle were heard coming from the wall separating them from the outside. Realizing her error in using decorum Illya decided to use the fastest way possible to reach the courtyard.

"Berserker, break it down."

With a nod Berserker swiftly summoned his Stand, destroyed the wall, lifted his Master onto a shoulder, and jumped down to the floor below.

As the dust from the impact cleared and Illya left her Servant's collarbone she immediately searched the yard for any danger. What she found left her in a state of burning fury. Her caretakers Sella and Leysritt both lay dead and in the middle stood a man with a smile on his face as if he just knew a secret no one else did.

"I would bet my fortune on you being the vessel for this Holy Grail, yes? It sure is immaculate what the combination of a human and a homunculus can be."

"How dare you. How dare you harm them! Kill him Berserker! Destroy him until there's nothing left!"

Berserker enacted her commands going into a combat stance while his Stand followed after, a look of hatred on both their faces.

The murderer looked at his new opponent and was intrigued by the oddity.

"Well aren't you something new, you have certainty gained my interest. Come, face me. I wish to relieve my boredom in this new war and you will have the honor of fighting the greatest of legends."

As his speech continued a golden array of weapons materialized into existence preparing themselves for the coming onslaught.

In an instant several bolts flew at Berserker all of which were either shattered or deflected by his Stand. Testing his options the man summoned a particularly large spear and launched it as a warhead. The explosion it caused proved to be ineffective as Berserker was revealed to be no worse for wear after the dust settled. The challenger grew a stern expression as he regarded his foe.

"Fine, struggle against the inevitable."

With that the pattern of the array behind him changed to become more vertical and curved toward the ground. Even more than the first volley assaulted Berserker as each object detonated on impact. When the smoke cleared the bizarre Servant could be seen standing in the center of the crater, his clothes slightly singed but his person remained unharmed. A voice could barely be heard over the silence.

"Yare Yare Daze. Why does it have to be some blond eccentric prick that throws his shit at me? Just being around you is reminding me about his stupid face."

"Ha! Truly impressive, most Servants would be nothing but ashes after my attack but look at you, not even a scratch. What a strange Noble Phantasm to go along with his equally strange legend. While I might not possess it, it will eventually fall like all the rest to my endless horde. So come! See how long you can last against the mightiest of Noble Phantasms, know now that you face the King of Heroes Gilgamesh!"

The sounds of battle reappeared as the newly titled Gilgamesh continued hurling a ceaseless amount of weapons at Berserker. The dust coated Servant jolted for his Master placed her onto his shoulder and high jumped up onto the roof of the Einzbern castle. Here they continued their battle.

The combat between the two Servants moved so fast that to outsiders it would show nothing but blue and black streaks soaring across the rooftops. Berserker was at a clear disadvantage, against Gilgamesh's powerful projectiles he had to dedicate all his energy to deflecting certain death. In the short moments of rest between each barrage Berserker would rush at his opponent wishing with all his heart to pummel that smug face with his Stand. Gilgamesh would not give him such an opportunity, every time Berserker would close in he would jump to an adjacent gable and continue his furious assault. This process repeated itself for some unrecorded amount of time and the marks of the struggle were beginning to spread. The castle's roof was mostly in ruin but that was not the only sign of deterioration. Despite his efforts Berserker could not stop each and every 'arrow', bloody gashes littered his form, turning his blue coat purple in some areas. Although the Servant was harmed his Master remained untouched if not a little disheveled. The arena took a sudden change when a stray polearm impacted at the pair's feet sending them tumbling down into the main ballroom. Not wanting the Grail's vessel to escape Gilgamesh hopped down to follow them.

"Come now, you showed such great promise at the start but is flailing your phantom at me the best you can do? Or is it maybe you're holding back because you don't want to harm your little Master."

As he was taunting the battle resumed though on a smaller scale than before. While not having the same free space Gilgamesh made due with the thick marble pillars to separate himself from Berserker's attacks. It was not before Berserker had knocked down five columns chasing after the blond Servant that the three took a moment of rest.

"This has become dull. Die now mad dog, so you that you do not have to see the look in your Master's eyes when I remove her heart."

As he said this a complete sphere of portals surrounded Illya and her Servant trapping them from moving. Illya was positioned between her Servant and his Stand which were facing back to back in preparation for the shower of death. Accepting the dire situation they were in dark red markings grew across Illya's body as she readied herself. She addressed Gilgamesh, rage seeped into her words as her voice grew in volume.

"Berserker won't lose to someone like you. My Berserker is invincible!

MY BERSERKER CAN TAKE ON THE WORLD!"

" **STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"**

Gilgamesh paused for a second to humor their petty shouting only to blink and tense at what blocked his view. Berserker had somehow teleported less than a meter in front of him. Realizing his dangerous location Gilgamesh jumped back and became surprised for a second time. He could not move any further for surrounding him on all sides and even above were the pillars Berserker had knocked down previously. His only way out of the cage of stone was through the towering Servant. Faster than his treasury of Noble Phantasms could react Berserker's Stand was upon him shouting its war cry.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

The number of punches that impacted the golden Servant were too abundant to register with sight or pain. Eventually it was too much and the columns behind him shattered as Gilgamesh has hurled into the wall leaving a crater as he slid to the ground.

Berserker moved over to the prone enemy wishing to finish him off before he could retaliate. His Stand was in the process of lifting Gilgamesh up by the collar when something caught Berserker's eye. The blond was crudely hiding something behind his back, either due to his injuries or because he didn't care if anyone saw it.

Gilgamesh slowly brought it into the light and revealed it to be some form of sword. From a quick look it was plain to see that it was more ornate than practical in its shape. Curved to appear like a solid drill the only way to cause bodily harm would be to thrust with the tip. But a closer inspection would divulge its true nature. Etched into the spiraling material of unknown origin were runes older then language itself. None of these details mattered to anyone besides the man who held it, for the blade was so ancient and terrifying it instilled only one word into those that gazed upon it.

 **OBLITERATION.**

This was the word that pounded itself into Berserker's brain as he was mere centimeters away from death. With all the speed he could muster Berserker zoomed towards the only thought that kept him sane while he stared at the void. _Save Illya_. Just as he was able to grab his Master and crouch down to protect her did the primordial sword unveil its purpose.

To destroy the world.

The impact of this attack could be felt by every living being in the surrounding forest causing all that could to flee in terror, only those that could not move or the few with a goal to achieve remained where they were.

Pressed up against an unusually blocky chest Illyasviel von Eiznbern struggled to open her eyes and see if her Servant was still alive. Mixed feelings of relief and despair flooded her mind like a raging typhoon. Berserker was miraculously still conscious but his eyes strained to stay open with the amount of blood dripping down his face. If Illya was not curled up in her Servant's arms she could have seen where the blunt of Gilgamesh's attack had hit.

Berserker's entire back was destroyed, his signature coat was shredded beyond repair and his under-shirt did little to hide the deep gashes cut into his back. The hat that had not moved an inch throughout the entire skirmish was missing, blown away by the godly force. But as Illya looked into his eyes she did not see the signs of pain and anger she expected but that of relief, relief at the fact that she was unhurt. Despite the dire situation the small Master could not help but think back to the first day she met her bizarre Servant.

* * *

Illya had just been introduced to her new caretakers, the first one was named Sella while her less refined partner was Leysritt. This was also the day that she would finally gain a Servant to use in the upcoming Holy Grail War. Illya feeling impatient demanded to know if the Servant had been summoned, Sella stepped forward uneasiness plastered on her face.

"Please Mistress you must understand we followed the instructions left by Elder Acht exactly but we did not receive the desired effect. The legendary Greek hero Hercules was the spirit that the ritual had called to play the Berserker class but the Servant that appeared is someone else. We willingly submit to any punishment you deem worthy of our mistake." Her confession done both maid lowered their head in unison.

 _Isn't that just typical. The war hasn't even started yet and I'm already dealing with tools that don't live up to expectancies. I guess this is somewhat my fault for thinking they could execute the summoning ritual properly in the first place._

"That's enough. It would be a waste of time and resources to replace you two, so be grateful of my kindness and take me to my Servant."

"Bless you Mistress for your benevolence, if you'd follow us we will take you to his cell in the basement."

The three walked in silence with Sella leading the way, Illya closely behind, and Leysritt in the rear. As they closed in on their destination Illya's curiosity got the better of her and she raised her question to Sella.

"Tell me, if my Berserker is not to be Hercules then who did you summon?"

"There is the second problem I take full responsibility for, I have reread all the stored books pertaining to great legends but I could not find one that matched his description. If the mistress desires I will go revisit the library until I have your answer."

 _Could this day be more of a disappointment? Not only do I not get my preferred Servant but the one I do get is some lowly no name brute! Fine this changes nothing I'll just do most of the work like usual._

"Don't waste your time, if you couldn't find out who he is the first time he isn't anyone of true stature."

"Of course Mistress, here let me get that for you."

They had finally reached the end of the hall and Sella began to open the solid steel door that would have taken five men to do the same. The room was sparse seeing how its usual purpose was for storage the only things apart of the room's minimal décor were the shackles that connected a mysterious man to the wall. This man Illya realized was to be her Servant, she was not impressed.

The man was sitting with his back against the wall and his arm resting on a knee. There were restraints locked onto his wrists and ankles, while they looked loose now if the Servant tried moving toward the door they would hold tight. His face was obscured by a flat brimmed hat and a jet black coat covered up his overly muscular frame. He was so entirely motionless that not even his breathing could be seen.

 _This street thug is a hero worthy of the Throne? First mother and father now this sorry excuse for a Servant, am I just eternally cursed? With this criminal as a Servant I might even have to align myself with someone just to survive but the question is who? Certainly not the Tohsakas or Matous._

The stationary Servant was not the only recent addition to the room, painted on the floor in what was either red paint or blood was an intricate display of runes. They surrounded the man in a circle and were compressed more and more into a line as they moved away from him into a smaller circle.

Illya stepped into the smaller circle and readied herself to connect with the Servant. Her normally pale skin suddenly grew multiple ruby markings as she open all of her magical circuits.

The other maid, if Illya remembered correctly named Leysritt, spoke up for the first time. "Be careful Mistress… If you are in pain please stop… We'll try again another time."

"Ha! Like this no name is going to put up a fight, I'll have this finished in no time."

More and more time went on as Illya tried to bring this Berserker under her control, eventually she snapped at the halted progress. With all the frustration a child her size could muster Illya stomped over to the man and began kicking his leg.

"How dare you defy me like some stuck up punk!? I am Illyasviel von Eiznbern, your Master! You are nothing but a nameless vagabond with no story to tell! Your inclusion in the Throne of Heroes was the only thing stopping you being excluded from history! But now that I see what you're like I'm sure that was a mistake as well! This is your last warning, I order you to move!"

Looking to hit something new to hit by the end of her speech Illya aimed for the hat that blocked her from making eye contact. She was surprised when an invisible force stopped her hand in an iron grip.

Before Illya could retaliate a searing pain burned through her body, whatever her Servant was doing to immobilize her put a heavy strain on her magical circuits. Not expecting such a sudden sting she stumbled back onto her backside angrier than ever. The homunculus child was about to berate her soon to be Servant but was stopped once she took a closer look. Berserker had finally tilted his head up to meet her eyes and what she saw in those deep dark orbs of his was not madness but annoyance. With the discomfort of her flaring circuits gone Illya was about to speak but low booming cut her off.

"I ain't no little girl's plaything alright. I'm not going around the world with a spoiled princess strapped to my back. You should just give up on this stupid war game you're planning. You're gonna get hurt."

After his mumbled commands were over Berserker lowered his head and resumed his still image. Illya, furious at what was said to her stormed out of the room and began moving as far away from the offending Servant as possible. Her new caretakers were not far behind.

"Mistress please wait you need to finish the ritual."

"I will never align myself with someone, human or Servant who's that insufferable!"

"But Mistress you need Berserker to protect you, without him there's no telling what could happen."

"What could he do?! He's just some nameless, ruthless, Servant without the Command Seals he would turn on me in an instant! I don't need him to win this war I can do it myself, like always!"

In a blind fury Illya ran from the source of her anger not caring where see ends up. Eventually her legs began to burn and her breath became heavy but she kept running. Her mind could scarcely keep track of the forest she soon found herself in. For all the time she spent running her thoughts were put under the same amount of stress as her body.

 _Why does everything have to work against me? Ever since Father left I've been tossed aside and ignored by everyone, like I'm some broken doll. But they're wrong. I've put my heart and soul into preparing for the war. I'll show Father that he made a mistake when he abandoned me for that boy. I'll show all of them, the elders, the Clocktower, the Tohsakas, and especially his son. I will win this Holy Grail War and prove I am the strongest Master in the world!_ It was not until she was far outside the castle's perimeter that Illya finally passed out from exhaustion.

As Illya woke up her brain immediately sent two messages to her body, muscle fatigue and numbing cold. Standing on shacking feet, she realized her childish mistake of leaving the estate in the middle of winter. She began to talk quietly to distract herself from her aching body and stay awake.

"Oh, when did I get all the way out here? Whatever I should probably head back to the castle now. But Berserker is still there what am I going to do about him? Wait I know, I can just perform the summoning myself and get a new Servant… One that won't ignore me or cause me pain."

Illya's attempt at lifting her depression was interrupted when internal instincts told her she was being watched. Looking around her gaze fell on something that turned her blood as cold as the landscape around her. Wolves, an entire hunting pack peeked out behind trees and bushes their silver fur would have kept them completely invisible to a less visually evolved species. Quickly altering her path Illya pushed her body beyond its limits as she tried to escape the deadly predators that were closing in on her unprotected body. But someone with such a small stride could not hope to outrun these deadly hunters. Vicious teeth caught her leg and they both stumbled down a steep hill, this did not stop the animal from continuing its assault. Illya's screams of terror and agony only increased as one wolf became two and two became four, all gnawing at her flesh before suddenly, nothing.

Confused at the pack's retreat Illya opened her eyes just in time to glimpse at a figure falling from the sky. With a pulsating _Boom_ the silhouette landed covering her with its shadow. Illya was shocked when her vision refocused and she saw standing before her was none other than her Servant.

"Berserker? Why are you here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

The wolf pack took in their new arrival with ferocity, lunging at any body part they could reach. Despite the animal tearing at his clothes and skin Berserker remained still as he stared at the wounded homunculus.

"Why aren't you doing anything? Don't the wolves hurt?"

"I came out here because I knew you were bound to get hurt and even I don't want to see some innocent girl get mauled. Also if you want to get rid of these pests than harden your body for a shock 'cause for whatever reason I can't attack without you flaring up."

Sitting up Illya looked into his eyes with new found respect. "You won't save yourself because you don't want to cause me pain?" The same marking from before glowed under the girls skin.

"You can kill them Berserker."

In less than an instant the wolves were knocked back with resounding cracks as Berserker crushed their bones. Illya thought herself disoriented when she saw a second figure pummel back the wolves but in a moment it was gone leaving only the singular Servant standing there. With the predators nothing but mangled flesh Berserker lifted his Master off the powdered snow. Illya began to cry as she held the massive hand that saved her life.

"I see now. You didn't come save me because you're my Servant, you did it because you want to protect me. But what about what you said before, how I should give up on the Holy Grail War?"

"What can I say, you gave off the wrong first impression, locking me up for no reason, coming into my cell all high and mighty, throwing your name around like it meant something to me. I didn't care for all that. Plus I thought if I could convince you to quit this war you would send me back home."

"Wait, than what made you want to come find me?"

"I was gettin' to that. It was what you said as you left, about how you were going to fight regardless if I helped or not. I've been in that situation, where you're outnumber and your opponents are five leagues ahead. You were about to walk into something like that with pluck. That takes guts, more guts than most people twice your size can handle and that's something I can respect. Now come on let's get you fixed up before you freeze out here."

Illya was left speechless as the two started walking back to the castle hand in hand. _He's so strong just like Father used to be. I wonder if it'll feel the same if he holds me in his arms?_

"Um, Berserker, I'm still kind of tired from running all the way out here. Could you maybe… carry me home?"

She craned her neck to better see his response only to catch the raised eyebrow he directed her way. Accompanied with an eye roll Berserker swiftly lifted Illya onto his shoulder and held her legs in place with his arm.

"Don't push your luck kid, I won't be doing this kind of thing too often."

 _This wasn't exactly what I meant but fine I'll take it._ They continued on like this until finally the Eiznbern castle could be seen over the stark white hills. Illya thought about how she acted towards her Servant when they first met, when she insulted him and saying his name meant nothing. An idea to rid herself of quilt and learn more about said Servant popped into her head.

"Hey Berserker I'm sorry for what I said about you being nameless and I was wondering… What is your name?"

"Jotaro, Jotaro Cujoh, though I'm beginning to think that you're right, it does mean nothing here."

"Oh so you're Japanese, wouldn't have been my first guess. Wait that makes your formal name Cujoh Jotaro." Without warning a bust of childish giggles escaped Illya's mouth as she clutched her stomach.

"Your name's JoJo! Ahahaha-Whoah! The giggling had evolved into a healthy laugh before Illya abruptly stopped when she felt herself falling backwards. Right before she would have fallen off completely Berserker had grabbed her legs and returned her to her starting position.

"Don't call JoJo, only my mom calls me that. Just keep calling me Berserker. It might be the only sort of title I have left in this world anyways."

As the two closed in on the front gates Illya couldn't help but smile as her future was finally beginning to show a ray of hope. _My Berserker is so strong and cares about me more than he has to. I'm sure of it now, Berserker and I are going to win this Holy Grail War together._

* * *

Rin and Shirou were slowly making their way deeper into the Eiznbern estate. After Rin suggested taking the front door would be too dangerous they used a servant's entrance into the kitchen. Every few steps they would pause as the whole castle shook with vibrations. Carefully following the sounds of battle they found themselves on the second floor. Suddenly the world around them seemed to upend itself as the loudest unnatural noise pierced their minds. They both stopped their search to rest and recover on adjacent walls.

 _What was that just now, I… I can't stop shaking? Was that Berserker or someone else, what could possibly do something like this?_

Shirou was about to ask his more magically knowledgeable friend if she could shed some light on the situation but said friend interrupted him.

"Shirou. I need you to promise me no matter what don't get yourself involved. We'd be nothing but empty martyrs. If you don't protect yourself first then everyone you could have saved will get hurt. Got it?"

Seeing the look of worry on Rin's face Shirou nodded and the both of them continued looking for the Servants. Shirou was the first into what use to be a brilliant ballroom but was now laid in ruin due to the two Heroic Spirits that occupied it. Noticing that he was not spotted by either of them Shirou quickly got to cover, Rin followed shortly behind. Together they observed every detail of the arena.

Berserker was hunched over on the side leading to the stairway while a blond man in street clothes leaned against the wall connected to outside door. Slowly and with a substantial limp the blond who was probably the assaulting Servant began stumbling towards Berserker. He was without a doubt the other Servant for no human could even move with all the damage done to his body.

Ungodly rage could be seen in his eyes only, for the rest of his once chiseled face was too bruised to recognize such emotion. The man's scalp and mouth constantly dripped blood onto his shirt, looking closely would reveal him to be missing much of his clenched, orange colored, teeth. While one arm dragged a simplistic sword across the ground the other hung lifelessly twisted at a sickening angle. A painfully wheezing was heard signaling that the man's chest did not go unpunished.

Berserker stood up on stiff legs looking no better than his opponent. Shirou caught a glimpse of a tiny figure behind the mad Servant who could only be Illya.

The battle resumed and in an instant it was over. Faster than he could dodge golden disks surrounded Berserker and heavy chains sprang out towards him. There was little Berserker could do as he was soon locked into place, kneeling, his arms pulled wide, and head tilted up. Both Servants looked into each other's eyes with fury one cold the other burning.

"How dare you… nothing but a lowly rabid dog… lay your hands on me. I planned to simply kill you… and take the child's heart… but not anymore. Someone like you must understand that your actions… have consequences!"

Illya was frozen in terror as Gilgamesh walked towards her. His previous limp was replaced with an uneven shuffle as he slowly loomed over her. With such a close proximity between them Illya stared into his eyes and realized where her sense of fear was coming from.

 _His eyes! I know those eyes, they're the same as Berserker's nemesis. That man… DIO!_

Either a blessing or a curse Illya would not have to stare at the amber orbs that haunted her dreams for long. Quicker than she could think Illya's world was throw into darkness as Gilgamesh ran his sword across her face.

"Aaaahh! What… what did you do, it's so dark? Berserker… where are you, please I can't see?"

"Over here kid. Just follow my voice." While his tone remained stable talking to his Master, to any onlooker the glare Berserker was giving his enemy could melt through their skull.

Illya took careful steps toward her Servant before a sharp pain in her leg toppled her to the ground. Gilgamesh had cut her achille's tendon in two. Illya despite her new horizontal positioning continued to follow after her Servant's voice.

"Almost there kid. Keep going straight."

"Ah. There you are Berserker. Don't worry about me I'll be fine as long as you're- Aaahh!"

Gilgamesh, sadistic glee in his eyes was not done with the homunculus Master just yet. He continued to plunge his sword through her small frame over and over, starting at her feet and moving up. Each puncture caused an agonizing cry to escape Illya's mouth. The King of Heroes was interrupted when not one but two voices called out to him.

"Stop it you bastard!" "Stop it you bastard!"

Alerted to the new arrivals the blond Servant's instinct launched a weapon at the railings above him. Turning back to his two captives, Gilgamesh planned to take the homunculus' heart and leave this place for good. But what Gilgamesh had not accounted for was Berserker's Stand.

While the Stand was held just as tight as the Servant that controlled it, for the last few moments it had been slowly turning it hand towards Gilgamesh's head. It received its moment of triumph as the sociopath became distracted. Before anyone could react Berserker's Stand stretched two of its fingers out toward their target, Gilgamesh's left eye.

" **ORA!"**

"Aarrgh! You filthy mongrel!"

Immediately three different spears shot out of Gilgamesh's treasury and implanted themselves in Berserker's broad chest. The mad Servant slumped forwards and his body hung loose in defeat. The standing Servant grasped at his missing eye as he howled in pain.

Gone unnoticed to the rampaging Servant, Illya with holes riddled across her body, held on to Berserker's unmoving leg. Her words did not carry fear or pain but happiness, happiness at finally finding someone who would never abandon her.

"You're so strong Berserker… Don't worry I'll be alright. I know that as long as we're together you'll protect me. Even if you looked scary at first you were still so kind to me.

Berserker, do you think you can hold me close like before… I'm really cold."

On this day March 23rd, 2004

Illyasviel von Eiznbern, Master of the Servant Berserker

Has passed away

* * *

 **And so ends chapter two of Berserker's Bizarre Adventure. I could go on and on about how hard it is to write Jotaro close to his character, he's a giant teenager made of angst. While I think there is a path where Illya joins Rin and Shirou I didn't look to far into it. Some of you might be thinking why I did such a thing and my answer is this the only path I saw in UBW. Being completely honest I'm not so engrossed in this series like some others. My writing process is watching an episode constantly and consulting the wiki in times of uncertainty. Hell I almost called Illya- Eiznberg throughout this entire chapter. But anyways don't start thinking this story in done just because the little girl is dead. I have a pet peeve of writers not telling people they don't want to work on a certain story so if I truly can't think of a way to end this I will tell you all in a designated chapter. As a reminder criticisms are welcome and some questions might be answered in the next update. Thank you for reading my story.**

 **PS. PART 4 IS ALMOST HERE GET HYPED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello everyone, yes I'm still alive. T** **o be honest I did not start writing this chapter until after I was finished with school. With finals and personal fun (Dark Souls) taking up all of my time I didn't leave any time to write. But now I'm here and satisfied with how this chapter came out. Unfortunately this one is only half as long as the others, I did this because I think it was better to end where I did then keep going and end on a cliffhanger. With the confessions out of the way lets start the show. I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

The Eiznbern Estate was in complete ruin after the fight between titans. The only disturbance left throughout the entire castle was the uneven breathing of the Servant Gilgamesh. With his one functioning arm he swiftly plunged into Illya's corpse and removed her heart. Belonging to a homunculus, the organ was magically infused and continued to beat even without a body. A hint of a smile crossed Gilgamesh's face as he held the purple tinted heart, this smile became a sneer as his eyes moved over Berserker's form.

With labored steps Gilgamesh about-faced and made his way towards the miraculously still standing exit.

"Were leaving worm."

Shinji, who was visibly shaken by all the destruction stumbled out from behind his cover and ran to catch up to his Servant. On the way his unsteady eyes looked at Shirou's recovering form as the redhead tried to escape the rumble surrounding him.

"W-Wait! What about him, can't you just kill him off? It doesn't even have to be flashy or anything. Please just one sword that's all I'm asking."

Gilgamesh didn't give a moment of thought before he replied. "I said were leaving."

Shirou finally removed himself from the ground and drew his sword only to see Shinji walking backward so as to keep an eye on him. The Servant and Master had reached the door but before he left Shinji gave one last message across the ball room.

"Don't think you've won or anything! You just got lucky but no one's luck is so good twice! Next time I see your face you're going to be filled with more holes than the homunculus!"

With his warning done the door was slammed shut leaving Rin and Shirou to deal with the aftermath. As the golden Servant left so too did his personal armory, Berserker's body no longer being supported by the polearms through his crest hit the ground with a heavy thud. Rin rushed pass the giant as she hurried over to check on her teammate.

"Are you crazy Shirou, doing something like that?! I'm honestly shocked you aren't dead yet! Wait you didn't get any serious injuries from that fall did you?"

"No. Just a few bruises here and there."

Immediately seeing her friend's depressive mood Rin forced herself to calm down and berate him later. Taking a moment of silence the two looked over the makeshift battlefield. Rin was the first to speak up.

"We should bury the body at least."

"Yeah."

Before they could move an inch a scraping sound could be heard echoing through the massive ballroom. The two looked towards the source and stared in astonishment, Berserker was moving. He was still alive!

The colossal Servant began to slowly rise off the marble floor until he finally returned to an upright position, the wounds from the previous fight still leaving a mark on his destroyed body as he slouched in fatigue. He ripped the remains of his jacket off leaving only his sleeveless undershirt to cover his broad chest. His regularly hard gaze studied the two classmates for a second before going off to find something else. He found it instantly when he saw the small white haired girl surrounded by a pool of blood at his feet. With pain shooting across his face Berserker reached down and scooped his late Master into his arms bridal style and began walking towards a hole in the wall. As he made his short journey to the exterior of the castle he passed two sets of broken stones one the size of a car door the other a shoe. As he passed both chunks of marble an invisible force lifted them up and followed Berserker's path to the outside.

Once the Servant was out of sight Rin and Shirou had a quick and silent argument using only vague hand gestures to convey their options. Eventually Rin won and they agreed to tail after Berserker. Shadowing the man did not last long before they found themselves in front of a garden of white roses with a small pond behind it. The Servant stood motionless as the two rocks were slowly lowered to the ground.

Surprise caused the two Masters to flinch when without warning the dirt in front of Berserker was violently upheaved into the air. His intensions soon became clear as a rough oval shaped hole was formed. With more delicacy than either Rin or Shirou expected Berserker lowered his dead Master into the earth and the soil was returned on top of her.

Berserker's natural strength made it look easy as lifted the larger slab and slammed it into the ground with the flat part facing him. The smaller stone in hand the mad Servant finished his duty to his Master by carving an epitaph for her grave.

Here lies Illyasviel Von Eiznbern

The strongest Magus

With his deed done Berserker sat down against the marble and lit his last cigarette.

The two Masters watched this whole affair from the cover of some near-by trees. Rin took a second to look over to Shirou before stepping out into the open and confront the Servant. Once she was less than a meter away her body language took on a more practiced stance.

"Berserker I propose an alliance."

"…"

"Seeing how your previous Master is now dead it would be best if you-"

"Why are you two here? Don't you have your own Servants to annoy?"

"Well you see, Shirou and I have hit a roadblock. In our fight with Caster she kidnapped our teacher. To unsure her safety we had to forfeit, not only did we lose the battle but Caster was able to steal control of both our Servants as a result. We came here today to ask Illya for her assistance in defeating Caster. But seeing how she is no longer part of the living world asking you is our only option."

"The answer's no."

"If we're going to work together we should really-

Wait what?!"

"I said no. I don't feel like cleaning up after someone else's mess."

Rin lost all pretense of professionalism as she struggled to convince the stubborn Servant.

"But-but why not?! Don't you want to get back at that blonde psychopath? Don't you want a chance at the Grail?"

"I won't have that chance, you just admitted you only came here looking for help so you could get your own Servants back. If the little girl had said yes I'd have no choice but to follow after your witch-hunt, but guess what she's dead and the first thing you do is step over her grave to come to me."

At some point in the conversation Berserker had risen from his seat on the ground and was now towering over Rin. He was now dangerously close with his finger up against her collar-bone. If it wasn't for Berserker's ripped and bloody appearance this situation would remind most of a teacher disciplining a rowdy student. Shirou in a desperate attempt to protect Rin left the trees and stood behind his teammate to stop Berserker from attacking.

Taking note of the redhead the Servant continued his speech.

"So tell me Twintails, what do I do after I get your Servants back for you? I don't believe for a second you can control three Servants at once and the boy can't do it, he doesn't have any Command Seals left. What's stopping you from throwing me away once I've done what you can't?"

Rin was locked up in embarrassment as her face turned red for many reasons. One was the fact that she was entirely too close to such an imposing man, another was not being accustomed to the smell of cigarette smoke, and the last was because what Berserker was saying was not entirely false. Rin really did not think past getting Saber and Archer back. With Shirou no longer having the Command Seals to control a Servant and herself only having enough mana to maybe support two Servants at most, someone was going to be left out in the cold. She didn't think she could successfully lie and say she didn't consider abandoning him in the end.

Rin's savior came in the form of Shirou who pulled her back and positioned himself between her and Berserker.

"Stop! It was my idea in the first place, it's me you need to put your trust in."

Berserker rose to his full height as his voice grew a sarcastic tone. "Really? Alright you tell me then, what can you do to convince me to help get your dolls back."

Shirou's whole body shook with desperation as he begged the massive man for his help.

"You can use me as insurance. If you ever feel like we might betray you, you can come after me with everything you have. I promise I won't even try to defend myself, just please we need your help… Saber needs your help."

Berserker turned away and spent the next minute in silence looking out at the pond as he ran through his options.

"Fine. I'll help you two save your princess but just to be clear we're only going after the pint-sized knight and not the silver haired prick."

Rin had a brief second of inner conflict before deciding to align herself with the lesser known Servant. "Yes we're only going to recruit Saber, Archer jumped ship so he might as well go down with Caster's."

With the tension gone the three were left standing there as their eyes moved from one person to another.

"You know, if you're really serious about this whole thing you might want to do that big flashy ritual of yours. I've got little time left and I can feel myself beginning to unravel."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry about that." Taking a deep breath Rin prepared herself mentally. Her next words left a trail of power to them.

"Heed my words. My will creates your body, your body creates my destiny.

If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason then answer me.

If you do so, I will entrust my fate to you."

"I Berserker accept you Rin as my Master."

Shirou never having seen what a Servant contract looked like from the outside, paid close attention to the two.

Once Rin grasped Berserker's hand after the speech a mighty gust of wind and magic was expelled from the center as the ritual was completed. The dust began to clear and the first distinguished form was that of Rin on her butt trying to keep the smoke out of her eyes and mouth. Both Masters looked on in sheer surprise as Berserker's figure came into view.

Gone were Berserker's tattered pants and ruined undershirt. Now he stood there in a completely new set of clothes looking like an entirely different person than from when they first met. His blue coat and pants were replaced by a pristine white pair. Underneath the jacket was a black turtleneck with a blue open vest in the middle. His hat was back following the white motif, the palm medallion was accompanied by a dolphin made of the same metal. Strangely enough Berserker's previous golden chain and cigarette were nowhere to be found.

Berserker's clothes were not the only thing to draw the Master's attention. The Servant's face lost it perpetual scowl showing a more smooth expression. Rin, still on the ground, tried to hide her blush as she internally admitted that without the constant frown Berserker was amazingly beautiful.

The newly transformed Servant was the first to speak.

"Being completely honest, I wasn't expecting anything like this. Tell me, does this sort of thing happen every time?"

The two Masters looked at each other in confusion as Berserker's voice lost its gruff tone. He was so… normal. If they passed him on the streets they would think nothing of him. He looked no different than any other wealthy man.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways, it's going to get dark soon, if you kids want to get home before tomorrow afternoon we should get going. That is unless you want to stay in the castle, Illya had preparations for you set up."

Rin lifted herself off the ground and brushed away any dirt that stuck to her skirt as Shirou looked down at Illya's grave.

"No we should probably just head home, today's been overbearing for all of us."

"Shirou, can we talk for a second?"

"Oh… sure Tohsaka what is it?"

"What happen to you ten years ago? What causes you to live your life so haphazardly?"

"What… I don't-"

"Because whatever it was needs to be addressed. No healthy person would risk their life like you did to protect a girl that promised she was going to kill them. The way you constantly put yourself in harm's way to save every person in existence is just insane. So I'm asking you to please tell me what made you so messed up in the head?"

Shirou backed away from the new Master and Servant pair as his mind looked for a reasonable excuse that would stop Rin's interrogation into his past.

"No you don't understand at all, I was saved that day… Kiritsugu saved me without asking for anything in return." Shirou paused before continuing.

"The first thing I can remember is waking up and staring up into his eyes, he looked so happy, happier than anyone I've ever seen. I was jealous that I've never had such a look on my face. After that day I promised myself that I would become a man like him, someone that would save everyone he could if that kind of disaster ever happen 's my wish."

Shirou was suddenly knock out of his daydream when Rin roughly grab his shirt collar. Her face was so close Shirou could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Don't you see why he saved your life?! It wasn't so you could go and throw it away whenever. It was so you would treat it preciously! Look it's just wrong to constantly step over your own life for other people's happiness. Unless you learn to live your life for yourself you'll just die a cold emotionless machine!"

Rin stepped out of Shirou's personal space and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Before he could respond Shirou was interrupted by their newest member.

"She right kid, trying to protect your loved ones is one thing but trying to save a whole city or the whole world is impossible. Bystanders are always put into danger in any fight. Think about it like this, if Gilgamesh had decided to impale you before running away, there are bond to be some people in your life that would feel depressed after seeing your name randomly pop up in the newspaper. Are you willing to risk that outcome every time you see someone in danger?"

"You're right, I know that, but… if I can live my life dedicated to the happiness of those around me, that can't possibly be the wrong thing to do. But thank you Tohsaka, I will try to be more careful from now on."

Rin made a quick about-face. "Urgh, why do you have to look at me like that? Fine I'll just have to fix that head of yours another time."

Berserker interrupted them again. "Yes PTSD is a serious issue that requires help, but if you two don't want to freeze we should get going."

"Oh yeah. Come on Shirou you're off the hook for now let's just go home already."

* * *

The two Masters now accompanied by Berserker began their long hike back to Fuyuki, agreeing that they should leave their discussions for a later date. This decision was eventually changed by Rin once a small abandoned cottage came into view. They decided to stop and rest for the night.

"So…about this new Servant. Berserker, you said his name was Gilgamesh."

"Yeah that's his name but you're going to have to explain his shtick, I never paid much attention in History class and Shirou doesn't look so sure either."

"Well I know he's some ancient Mesopotamian myth, right?"

"Correct, half man, half god Gilgamesh was the King of Uruk and Seeker of eternal youth. If power is judged by how close a hero's tale is to the age of gods Gilgamesh would be the strongest. But at the same time when I looked at him his parameters don't put him any higher than Saber. Berserker you fought him already, what stopped you from winning?

"It was his Noble Phantasms that caused me problems, no matter how many he threw at me more and more kept coming. Either he regenerates them or has an infinite supply stashed somewhere."

Shirou entered in with his own hypothesis.

"If Gilgamesh is an ancient heroic king he would have lived a life of luxury. Maybe he doesn't have multiple Noble Phantasms but one like a vault or treasury that houses all the valuables he obtained in life. The reason why each weapon acts like a Noble Phantasm might be that they're the foundation for what each Noble Phantasm is based on."

"There's something else. Some kind of spiral sword, he grasped it in his hands like it was special, he only used it once I put him in a corner. That's the weapon that won him the fight if we're lucky they're only the two, this treasury idea and that sword."

Rin spoke next.

"Gilgamesh is going to bring his own set of problems but for now Caster is who we're after. Berserker I'm willing to admit I don't have the same mana supply that Illya did, how has that effected your strength?"

"I was going to test that out eventually but now is as good a time as any."

For the first time since obtaining a new Master, Berserker materialized his Stand. This was also the first time Rin was able see this mysterious Noble Phantasm and leaned back in surprise. The way Archer had explained it to her that night left her angry that her Servant would make up such a ridiculous description for such an overwhelming enemy but now she realized he was almost entirely correct in his detail. The only thing that was different from her old Servant's depiction was that the phantom or 'Stand' as Berserker called it was blue not purple. Rin thought on how this change could be a result of Berserker's own alteration and decided to ask him about it later.

Quicker than Rin could follow the Stand lunged at an undeserving wall, shattering it into the room behind. The phantom took a second to look at its hand as it flexed its fingers. Its duty apparently done the Stand's shape shifted back into Berserker.

"I can feel it's not as powerful as it used to be, how are you holding up Rin?"

"I can definitely feel the strain you're putting on me but it's not as bad as I thought. I heard that the Masters to the Berserker class run themselves to near death after ever fight but I guess I'm just better than the usual Magus."

"Hate to cancel your ego trip but my class' skill 'Mad Enchantment' isn't active."

"What?"

"Seeing how you don't have Illya's raw power I thought it best to deactivate it because for whatever reason this Holy Grail system directly ties my strength to your reserves. If I use too much force you would die from the stress, if you die I go with you. I'm sure someone like you already knows all this but I'm just reminding you that neither of us can go all out without endangering the other."

"Yeah you're right I'll be more precise from now on. Well with that done I'm going to find myself a bed. You'll be fine waiting outside the door for the night, Berserker?"

"Sure." He replied staring at Rin with an unusual focus.

As she went to stand up Rin suddenly clutched her forehead and sat back down, pain a clear emotion on her face.

"Uh guys I know we have a lot on plate right now in regards to unsolvable problems but I feel like my head's going too exploded. Are you feeling anything Shirou?"

"I'm fine Tohsaka. Could it be one of the traps Illya set up?"

Berserker cut in before she could answer.

"No nothing like that, she's just not use to losing all of her mana in such a short time."

Rin looked up at her Servant in silence, urging him to continue.

"I was wondering how long it would take me before I start doing irreversible damage, so I've been expelling more of my energy than necessary and seeing how your body reacts."

"Wait, you're doing this to Tohsaka?! Well stop it, you're hurting her! Don't you care?"

Shirou was caught off-guard when Rin with her eyes shut defended her Servant.

"Shirou stop, Berserker's got a point. If we don't test our limits now then it'll be that much harder for us in the future. But Berserker, could you maybe stop now, I might accidently throw-up all over your fancy new shoes?"

"That's fine, I know my limitations now."

Shirou not having calmed down in the least kept glaring at Berserker.

"If we're going to be a team you can't just make decisions for us. I want you to promise not to willingly put Rin in any danger without consulting both of us first."

While Berserker no longer had any of the harsh lines of anger across his face his silent stare still held the same tension as before.

"Alright kid I promise not to hurt your girlfriend anymore if you would just calm down already."

"Berserker! Don't say things like out loud." Rin whined up at the Servant.

"Shirou tell him it's not like that."

"…"

"Say something you jerk!"

"Urgh, teenagers and their ridiculous hormones. Come on let's all go to sleep already."

Rin was the first to rush out of the lounge in embarrassment, soon followed by Berserker with his hand in his pockets, leaving Shirou alone with the run down couch.

They all tried to leave the waking world as thoughts about the future plagued them. Tomorrow night they would assault the fortress formally known as the Fuyuki Church, where Caster is preparing for the Holy Grail's arrival. This is also where Saber is being held hostage and if they do no hurry she will fall under Caster's control. Even more so is the traitorous Archer who will certainly be guarding his new pseudo-Master. Rin, Shirou, and now Berserker will have to face all of these challenges head on if they ever want a chance at the Holy Grail.

* * *

 **So there is the third chapter. I hope all of you understand why I ended this short and tune in for the next installment. Going back to re-edit the first chapter was a personal nightmare. I'm now unsure if I really did spell check or if I just imagined the myself doing it. I want to thank you all for the positive reinforcement despite such stupid mistakes.** **I also feel it is important to inform you all that this story will eventual contain heavy spoilers for Part 6 of the JoJo manga. If any one of you are sensitive to these kinds of things I'm sorry that you might have to stop reading. Now that summer is here I should be able to release the next chapter faster than this one but I don't want to say any definite time length. I've got to get a second job so that will take top priority followed shortly by Overwatch and in third is writing. Like before criticisms are welcome and thank you for reading my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys guess what, I'm not dead and neither is this story! I would rather save all my excuses for the ending note so if you really want to know why this chapter took so long I guess you'll just have to read the whole thing. I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

The trip back to civilization was a boring, tedious, and mostly silent journey. The morning was spent walking down a spiraling road to the nearest gas station and a whole two hours waiting for a taxi to arrive. By the time they were dropped off outside the Fuyuki church a quiet foggy night had already enveloped the city. Seeing a street alcove nearby the three decided to take a minute to go over their plan of attack.

Rin was the first to speak from her spot on the bench. "Berserker can you estimate how long you'll be able to distract Archer. It'll be best if you can get rid of him all together but I don't want you to exert yourself more than you have to."

A brief shimmer of light and the giant appeared before them. "With the limitations you're setting and what you've told me about him my guess is at least five minutes, twelve if I push it."

Rin's eyes narrowed in frustration at the time limitation. "I understand I'm not as magically strong as Illya but surely your Noble Phantasm can freeze time long enough for a finishing blow."

Shirou turned towards the Servant in excitement as he remembered the man's true ability. "Yeah, that's right. All you would need is to get close, stop time and one good hit can take him out."

Berserker looked down at the two teenagers with a furrowed brow. "Despite how enthused you are about my Stand I won't be able to do anything like that." His expression became more relaxed as he continued. "Now that we're a team there are some drawbacks I need to mention. Every time I stop time it uses up a large chunk of mana as well as putting an immense strain on my body and because of the dumb rules of this war Rin's body as well. Before you ask yes Illya had to go through the same hurtles it's just that she had two months to get use to the effects."

"Well great, as if two Servants wasn't bad enough." Rin mumble as she contemplated the new restriction, only for Shirou to interrupt her train of thought.

"Actually there's three Archer, Caster, and Assassin."

As the bad news kept coming Rin buried her head in her hands to control herself. "Argh, dammit I forgot about him! Why did I ever think this plan would work?"

Before Rin could sink any further into despair Berserker voice caught her attention. "Don't give up so quickly Red, it's not as bad as it looks. From what little I know about this war is that Assassin is a faux Servant and because of that he has his own limitations. One of which is not moving away from his summoning zone so we won't be seeing him tonight. My only concern is how you plan on defeating Caster because your magic can't compete with hers.

Rin glared at her new Servant for his abrupt nickname and his dismissal of her magical talent as she seriously thought over how to confront Caster and win. Minutes moved by in silence as she formulated a plan but before she could come to a conclusion Berserker went and interrupted her again.

"Punch her out."

"What?" Came Rin's startled response.

"I can tell you're the kind of person who know how to defend themselves even without magic and if Caster is as old as you say she is than she's from a time when women didn't learn how to fight. My suggestion is to start the fight with the usual flashy lights while insulting her magic. All you magician types are fallibly proud on that kind of stuff so she'll want to prove you wrong. At some point take a fall and look like it's lost you the fight, Caster will probably come closer to brag about how much better she is and that's when you sucker punch her."

Rin and Shirou stared in astonishment at the unbelievable Servant as the night time noises filled the silence.

"Unless you thought up something else that works better for you."

Awakened out of her stupor Rin shook her hands as she stumbled over her next words. "No, no it's fine I was thinking on what to do after I goaded her but you just stated it so clearly I was taken by surprise. But you're right if I reinforce my body I'll have enough strength to throw her off balance."

"Are you sure you're the Berserker class?" Rin asked as her face hid none of her bewilderment.

"Just because I've got a significantly edge over mostly everyone doesn't mean I don't prepare myself. I've planned out every fight I've ever been in, not doing so is a sure fire way to getting yourself killed."

Shirou stood up from his seat as he entered the conversation. "We should get going, I don't trust Archer not to start bombarding us if we take any longer."

"That true," replied Rin as she jumped off the bench and mentally considered what her new Servant had said, "plus I want to see his smug face once we show him he joined the losing team."

With those small words of encouragement the three set off up the hill to the church gates.

* * *

Stepping foot into the grounds the two high schoolers could see the small courtyard was unmarked besides the leafless trees around its perimeter. Unsurprising the lone red Servant was waiting for them at the doors of the building. With harden faces they approached him just closely enough so that they would not have to shout across the courtyard. Archer was the first to speak.

"I knew if I waited long enough you two would come looking for me and low and behold here you are. But for all your naiveté Rin you aren't stupid so tell me what meager plan have you've grasped onto."

Before Rin could answer Berserker's physical form appeared from the astral plane saying more with his iron glare than any words could have.

Taken aback Archer replied with interest laced in his voice. "Berserker? That would mean you struck a deal with the homunculus, so why isn't she standing with you? That is unless…"

The mirth returned to his face as he continued his speech.

"So the two of you managed to kill off the miniature monster, color me impressed. Call me hypocritical but I can't help but think you were a little too quick to go off and make a new deal with a different Servant. You really can be such an indecisive girl, you know that.

Berserker took the pause in Archer's berating to step between the two parties. A look of nonchalance plastered to both the Servant's faces as they stared each other down.

Rin walked up beside Berserker with Shirou following after "I really should have said this earlier but I forgot so… thank you, for doing all this."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go all soft just yet you have your own job to do and remember what I said."

"Right", and with that short exchange both Masters ran forwards pass Archer into the church.

With their footstep fading away into the dark the courtyard fell quiet. Archer was more than pleased to remedy this as he summoned his favored dual curved swords.

"Well would you look at you, all dressed up and moving down in the world. So tell me who really killed Illya because Rin was no match for her and Shirou's childish ideals stop him from making that possible."

There was a slight pause before Berserker responded, his words heavy with displeasure. "Why are you even here?"

Despite the angry look he was receiving and his initial question being ignored Archer kept his voice lighthearted.

"Oh I thought that was obvious. I believe Rin to be incapable of winning this war as long as she allies herself with useless baggage and despite my warnings she does just that and falls down with him. So I think, who has the best chance, Lancer hates me so that can't work, the late Illya wouldn't…"

"You're really freakin' annoying you know that? I didn't ask for your life story but you just love hearin' yourself talk. I've met some crazy delusional lunatics in my life but you take the cake. So I want to know before I beat you numb, what the hell was so bad in you life that you think going back in time and killing yourself is the better option?"

All enjoyment drained from Archer's face leaving only an irritated scowl in its wake. "So Rin finally figured it out took her long enough. She didn't tell Shirou or else he would be here in a vain attempt to stop me."

Sensing the tension Berserker removed his hands from his pockets. "Rin probably figured it out a while ago but she wasn't the one to tell me, you're just not as subtle as you think. But you're right Shirou didn't figure it out. To be honest he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Oh is that so? Than what exactly gave me away, I'm dying to know?"

"It's the little things like the constipated look you give the boy whenever he's near, your unexplained distaste for some random kid's life, but the thing that sealed the deal was what you did just now. Those swords are the exact same that he uses, there's absolutely no difference between them. Although, the same can't be said for you and the kid because unlike him you don't have the childish demeanor to excuse your stupidity."

The aggressive tension kept climbing as the two went back and forth.

"From the moment I first saw you I knew you would cause me no end of problems I should have just killed you on the spot. It would have been easy back then but now… You're even worse off, Rin isn't the mana fountain that Illya was, is she? The only reason you haven't stopped time and finished me is because you can't you're nothing but a muzzled dog at this point."

"The only reason you haven't made the first move is because you're scared that I can still smear you across the pavement. Besides you still haven't answer my question. I'm actually curious what caused you to have the mother of all temper tantrums."

"I don't have to explain the reason behind my wish to someone like you. You wouldn't understand anyways."

"Someone who can't defend their point doesn't have a stage to stand on."

Berserker's last retort caused a moment of silence between the two before Archer began to chuckle to himself in his own amusement.

"You're stalling me with this half assed argument for more time so Rin can deal with Caster, that's funny, real funny. But I'm done talking so now I'm just going to do what I should have done and kill you before you cause me anymore problems."

The scene after resembled something out of an old western, Archer's fist clenched over his swords and Berserker coiled to attack. Both stood motionless waiting for the other to strike first.

Suddenly a massive boom came from below shaking the ground and causing birds to leap from the surrounding trees into the night sky. The two spiritual entities took this as the starting gun and leaped at each other faster than mortal eyes could see. Archer was surprised when Berserker still refused to summon his Stand even as his sword came upon the mad Servant's blocking forearm. He was even more surprised when instead of cutting clear through the appendage like it was meant to an evenly strong force pushed his strike back. Not pleased in his lack of knowledge on the event Archer followed up the horizontal slash with a straight thrust, keeping a close eye on Berserker's attempt to block. If he was a less attentive man he would have missed it but just before the sword cut into Berserker's wrist a transparent blue outline shimmered into existence around the point of impact deflecting the blow again. Before Archer could think up a way around this Berserker's fist began moving extraordinarily fast towards his face forcing him to sidestep away from what felt like a miniature freight train. This was no exaggeration on Archer's part as it became clear by the wind force brushing by his head that even without his Noble Phantasm Berserker carried devastating strength in his punches. Now that he was at a safer distance the red Servant began his analysis on Berserker's approach.

 _His stance isn't a trained posture, most likely a street brawler. He's not summoning his complete Stand only the bare minimum to block my strikes so as not to put a strain on Rin's energy. He can't defend with that phantom across his entire body only his forearms at most. He knows he can't beat me with these limitations so he's playing defensive, trying to drag the fight out as long as possible. Will most likely push back hard if I try to go after Rin._

All of these thoughts ran though his head in a second before he continued his assault on Berserker.

For any normal person unlucky enough to be close to such overwhelming danger all they would be able to observe were vague red and white figures meeting at random spots for an instant before splintering off. Only those with enhanced vision could see the lighting fast plows shared between the two magical powerhouses as they danced around the small enclosure leaving destruction in their wake. Faster and faster their strikes blurred towards each other, the air around them became thin as the sheer force brushed it away. This clash of heroic spirits continued for an unbeknownst amount of time, five minutes, twenty minutes, these facts were unimportant to the two locked in combat, during this moment only survival mattered.

Eventually the two stopped their private war and positioned themselves on opposite ends of the church yard. Both were breathing deeply as the result of the skirmish took its toll on them. Berserker was covered in swallow wounds, most were centered on his thighs and gut. Archer in the other corner held his left hand over what he was positive to be a few shattered ribs.

The Servant of the bow was the first to half shout across the battleground. "Just who the hell are you? No one with your kind of strength would go unnoticed from the world and just appear now."

"Back when I was still alive my name was Jotaro Kujo but none of that matters because you're not goin' to live long enough to do anything about it." Came Berserker's response.

Archer's mind franticly tried to connect the name to every story or legend or rumor he ever heard only to come up empty. After internally admitting that Berserker was too dangerous even at his weakest Archer decided holding back was getting him nowhere. His smile returned as his twin swords disappeared back to the either.

"Well congratulations are in order 'Jotaro Kujo' you've pushed my hand and now I must get serious if I ever wish to be rid of you." As he said this Archer repositioned his stance with his right palm pointed up looking as if he held an invisible rod. This was soon to change as a devilishly red spear took shape in his hand.

"Tell me have you encountered Lancer by chance if so than you'll recognize this weapon but if not I'll explain its properties for you. This terrible spear carries a powerful curse within its blade one so powerful it can rewrite the laws of cause and effect itself. You see any thrust made with this Noble Phantasm no matter where I aim will target your heart. In short the cause of 'the lance being thrust' only happens because 'the lance pierced the heart' was the effect. But thrusting is not the only way to use a spear."

In Archer's other hand his preferred black longbow came into existence and he continued the motion of notching the spear as if it was an arrow.

"Goodbye Berserker, this is where you die."

Seeing the awful magic begin to radiant off the weapon Berserker took the only option left to him and charged towards his foe. But both knew he could never make in time.

* * *

On the steps leading into the church's extensive basement is where Shirou and Rin took their last breath of tranquility, knowing that right below them lies the lion's den.

"Shirou we really shouldn't be stopping but I need you to promise me no matter what Caster does or how badly I might be doing don't take your eyes off Mr. Kuzuki. That single moment of hesitation will be all he needs to finish you off for good. If that happens than he'll come after me from behind and I'll be dead and you'll be dead and all of this will have been for nothing. So please for once in your life focus on your own safety."

A look of confliction clean on his face Shirou agreed to Rin's plea. "Alright Tohsaka. I promise."

"Good. As of now the two biggest threats are Caster and that blonde pycho but if we take back Saber he shouldn't be a problem. After that Lancer will be all alone and the War will practically be over and then we can both finally relax. It almost sound easy when I put it that way."

Once the two Masters finished their journey down the narrow stairway they entered into a lavishly decorated chamber. With the molding, broken pews and towering stone pillars the room looked more like a prayer hall of an ancient cathedral than a glorified basement. Although the size comparison to the public section was upsettingly disproportionate.

At the far end of this secretive temple stood Caster and Mr. Kuzuki both perfectly spaced apart so that Saber's form could be seen behind them on the ground. Rin grew more annoyed at the theatrical Servant before internally laughing at how stupid they must have looked just standing there waiting for her and Shirou to come down. The mentioned redhead could not spare the time for such personal thoughts as his attention was placed solely on the huddled position Saber was in.

Her Master being the subservient man that he was Caster would be the one to welcome the two intruders.

"I have spared your life once before little girl, if you wanted to return it all you'd need to do was ask"

"The only thing I'd give to someone like you is a lesson in respecting your betters and after I'm through grinding your face into the dirt we're taking back Saber and winning this war."

Both men stood on coiled feet as the women fought a battle of words and insults. Neither of them pausing to think of their next invectives.

"I will admit that stealing Berserker from the Eiznbern girl is impressive but your stupidity in thinking you can challenge me while he drains your mana fighting Archer is even more astounding. Tell me, how is it like coasting through life having stronger men help you because of your looks?"

"Oh, does it upset you that someone can be good looking and have magical talent, unlike yourself? That must be why you constantly hide under that garish robe. I mean like, what sort of clown wears purple nowadays and even worse, decorates their workshop in rotten garbage?"

"Are all modern magus' such ignorant brats? Is it even a surprise Archer deserted someone like you, I would have killed you the moment you summoned me just to get away from your grating voice."

At those words Caster prepared herself for the quickly approaching fight by calling forth her six pink _options_. Shirou leaned close and whispers a warning to Rin.

"Tohsaka, Kuzuki can see what you're doing but he's not saying anything about it to Caster. I think he's just letting her do whatever she wants."

There was a quick glance to her partner before Rin continued. "I've said all I need to say so why not we just get to the part where I utterly humiliate you."

Below Caster appeared illegible ruins as the Servant floated off the ground. "You seem so sure of yourself little girl but don't worry before the night ends I will show you what a real magus can do."

"Ha! You're nothing but a third rate hack compared to me let's see how your light show holds up against my gems."

Everyone still on the ground shifted their posture to prepare themselves for the coming death match. Shirou quickly called forth his newly acquired twin swords as he mentally prepared himself.

 _This fight would be impossible to win if we tried charging in recklessly both our opponents outclass us in every way. Mr. Kuzuki was able to outmaneuver Saber in close combat and Caster's spells pack more punch than Rin's gems ever could. The plan calls for us to drag out the fight before pulling our trap, I only hope we can hold on long enough._

With simultaneous leaps Rin and Kuzuki propelled themselves across the chamber passing each other harmlessly before landing in front of their predetermined rivals. Not one to be subtle Rin began the fight with a hazardous orange jewel which rocked the cavern's fortifications as Caster effortlessly deflected it. The shouts and grunts of conflict quickly began to reverberate off the walls as both pairs fought tooth and nail for every edge they could.

At first Shirou thought if he just reinforced his projections hard enough the sharp edges would keep the trained assassin from closing in. He rapidly found himself growing more and more frantic with his swipes as his ex-teacher came closer to killing him. Before long the athletic, inexperienced, teenager stood shaken on his feet as the aging, practiced, school teacher circled him with killing intent in his eyes.

Rin's battle while not as physically tiring was incredibly more dangerous. She could barely get the words out of her mouth before she had to prepare the next one. The miserable truth being that besides the very first strike every single incantation after had been to defend against Caster's devastating barrage. Soon enough Rin's miniature fortune of gems were depleted to but a few small stones. After a particularly bright shield that smelt of air-freshener evaporated Caster halted her volley of destruction and looked down upon the schoolgirl.

"Tell me dear, why are you so carelessly throwing an abundance of jewels at me? Someone with your skill set should be able to block what I've thrown at you with only a single trinket for each."

Rin didn't respond instead she carefully looked behind her to see why the sounds of Shirou's fight had stopped. Thankfully it was only because the two men had taken a pause to stare each other down as they recuperated.

"Oh is he the reason? If so than you're wasting your time, soon my Master will have finished him off and then it'll be just the two of us. Besides, someone as cute as you can do far better than that kicked dog."

Rin's inner thoughts tried to stay calm despite the menacing situation she was in. _She's started talking again because she thinks she's got this in the bag. Now all I've got to do is make my final attempt and fall down. These last six gems are all I have left, I just hope they're enough._

With her legs braced on the floor Rin let fly three turquoise charms as she shouted the appropriate spell, "Sechs, en Fluss Ein Halt!" Each one made its own sporadic path towards the Servant before being harmlessly dissolved into smoke. Not yet done Rin followed up by jumping through the cloud of dust and began her next chant as her hand glowed an angry red.

"Funf, drei, vier! Der Riese und brennt das ein End-

Aargh!"

Just before Rin could finish a horrible, unnatural noise filled her conscious that her mind could barely compare to that of an electronic speaker blowing out. Immediately she felt unbearable agony in her torso almost as if some evil force had reached in and sunk its claws into her heart. She tried to clutch her chest and breathe in to better steady herself after such pain but found that she could do neither. With immense difficulty the magus refocused her eyes on her surrounding and became jolted at what she saw.

 _Wh... what?_

The world had lost all of its color, even the ignited rocks in her hand which just a second ago were blinding crimson were reduced to grey specks of light. What she saw in front of her was Caster's motionless figure still floating above, her face still holding that smug expression.

Before she could look further, color came back to the world and Rin found herself tripping backwards as her last shot went wide. Caster made a slight turn of her head to better look at the craters behind her before a thunderous boom shook and fractured the room's infrastructure. Rin tried desperately to shield her eyes from falling dust as she laid on the ground in exhaustion.

 _Was that… Berserker's ability? How did that little pipsqueak even walk after something like that!?_

The magical Servant took a moment to make sure the ceiling was not going to collapse on them before floating gently down to the ground. Standing over her foe, Caster sweet voice fell down upon the injured magus.

"What was that little one? You were putting on an impressive show up until the end. Was it something your newly acquired Servant did? You really should hold a tighter leash on him if this is how he treats you."

As the hooded woman walked closer Rin found the strength to stand for one moment before quickly falling back down to her hands and knees.

"It has been quite some time since I fought a magical duel such as this, even if you never really stood a change it was fun nonetheless. But all is not lost for you girl. You can leave this world with your pride intact knowing that you held your ground with someone like me. This is as good a time as any to end this so farewell, mage Tohsaka."

"Stark, GroB zwei." Came the quiet whisper from the prone teenager.

Immediately following those words a blindingly white light exploded from Rin's right palm. Caster, not expecting the downed Magus to fight back in such a way tried desperately to cover her eyes as she prepared for a magical attack. Blinded as she was the Servant could not possibly see the figure rushing towards her through the light.

With the help of reinforced legs Rin launched off the ground at incredible speeds towards her opponent and delivered a deadly kidney punch to Caster's unprotected stomach. The red clad Master followed up her surprise attack by breaking apart Caster's amateur defense with a quick backhand causing the mystical Servant to stagger back. In a spectacular show of strength and dexterity, with one swift motion Rin crouched down, swept Caster off her feet, stood up, and finished off by spiking the Servant into the ground with an organ popping punch to the gut.

The aftermath of these few seconds of combat left the loser in the center of a small fissured crater and the victor standing above her. After a wet coughing fit the Grecian women struggled through her rapid breathing to talk.

"What self-respecting mage would fight in such a brutish way?"

Rin, who was breathing just as heavily as her rival let a small smile grace her tired face. "I'm sorry did that surprise you? Well just so you know, now-a-days mages are expected to be fit in both mind and body."

"Tohsaka!"

That terrified shout was all the warning the girl would get to prepare herself for the blur racing towards her. Luckily she had just enough time to bring her arms up to block a strike that would have broken bones if she had not reinforced her limbs. Unfortunately all of the force behind such an attack does not simply disappear. Rin was sent flying across the room before she quickly found herself face down on the floor.

Her assailant, Mr. Kuzuki, stood over his Servant in a relaxed manner with the same bored expression he always carried. Rin made a short glance in Shirou's direction only to see him sharing her position on the ground.

"Despite being able to overpower Caster in such a way you are still mediocre when it comes to fighting. Someone with your boons should have killed their opponent in no less than three moves." Said the nihilistic teacher as he helped his Servant off the cold floor.

"Thank you Master… Without your assistance I would have perished in disgrace."

"There is no need to flatter me. What is needed is a conclusion to this fight, it was wrong of us to underestimate them, hurry wake Saber before it's too late."

"You see, that's the problem, it's already too late." Came an unexpected voice from the room's entrance.

* * *

 **Hello everyone as promised I will now try to convince you to keep waiting for the next chapter to come out. The reason this took so long is my new job had stolen all of my free time over the summer and now with school starting again that leaves me with Wednesday as my only free day. I also stumbled across a little series called Worm which I latched onto like a leech but I'm mostly finished with that. I originally had a majority of this part written for the last two months but after some feeling of disinterest, writer's block, and constant rewrites I decided to cut off the ending portion of this chapter and use that for the next one. I honestly don't know when I'll have time to write over the next months but I promise the next one will be interesting because I'll finally write how the new team interact with each other instead of just rushing off to fight. Naturally reviews and criticisms are encouraged.**

 **P.S: I called Caster's pink orb things options because I couldn't find an actual name for them and a SHMUP option is the closest thing I could relate to them**

 **P.S.S: My laptop's fan literary started having problems as I was uploading this chapter so that could cause some delay in the future**


End file.
